


I'll Watch You As You Melt For Me

by johnwatsonyoukeepmeright



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Hand Job, Hannigram - Freeform, Late Night Visit, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Smut, The Ladder Scene (Hannibal), jerking off, not in a relationship, takes place somewhere in s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonyoukeepmeright/pseuds/johnwatsonyoukeepmeright
Summary: "See?" He mumbled. Will's exposed throat was too attractive to resist. Hannibal placed wet kisses from Will's collarbones up to his jaw. He continued with his lips hovering over Will's; "This is what happens when I control your body."





	I'll Watch You As You Melt For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome in the comments. Might make another chapter. Will is (1) thirsty bitch.

Dr. Lecter opened the door to his office carefully, not knowing who to expect at this time of the evening.

"Sorry to bother you, I can't sleep." Will said. A soaking wet coat was tightly gripped in his right hand. Damp curls stuck to his forehead, each strand letting raindrops trail down his face.

"I was just about to leave," Hannibal paused, deciding whether or not to stay for Will. "You got here just in time. Come in." He moved out of the way to let his patient pass. Will threw his coat on the sofa and wandered over to one of the bookcases. He stood right next to the ladder that lead to the balcony in Lecter's office. 

"I keep thinking too much." he said.

"About what?" Hannibal's calm voice easily overpowered the rain tapping on the windows. Will hesitated to answer; a sudden wave of regret made him realize coming here might not have been the best option. But he had nowhere else to go. And Hannibal was his therapist, after all. He would be the safest person to expose secrets to.

"You." Will slowly looked over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of Hannibal's reaction. It was silent for a moment.

"And why is that?" Hannibal said. He stepped closer to Will.

"I'm afraid I no longer rule my own mind." The younger man sighed. He could feel Hannibal's gaze on the back of his head as his own eyes drifted over the old books and the ladder in front of them.

"In a way, you don't." This answer surpised Will. He turned around. "None of us truly control ourselves, we merely depend on others to guide us throught life. Other people's opinions can help you choose the right path." 

"But what if I'm not the one that's choosing the path?" Will looked right into the brown eyes in front of him. 

"Do you trust me to know the right path?" 

"Should I not?" 

"That's for you to decide. I only wish to provide clarity where your brain isn't able to do that itself. I want to help you understand yourself." Will looked around, trying to think of the right words.

"I feel like I'm a puppet, a lifeless creature dancing around for whoever pulls the strings that are so tightly attached to me."

"And you're suggesting I'm the puppeteer, forcing your body to move at my will." Hannibal couldn't help but feel powerful realising how he could influence Will.

"No, of course not." Will dismissed the idea with a sigh but Hannibal tilted his head, as if to ask for further clarification. "You couldn't control me." Hannibal stepped closer, his eyes turned cold. Will took a small step backwards, the wooden ladder behind him pressed into his back.

"That's not true, of course." Dr. Lecter tried to sound kind but his voice was almost threatening. Will knew he had been depending on Hannibal lately, seeing him as his only friend. But he also knew he didn't have to listen to everything Hannibal told him to do, he could make his own decisions.

"I will always be the operator of my own brain." Will tried to clarify.

"But what power does the operator have, if someone else controls the body it's brain lives inside." He stood closer to Will, intimidatingly close. Will didn't mind, the intimate conversations they have had made him comfortable with Hannibal. Maybe he even felt a form of attraction to him. Or to his therapy, Will wasn't sure. 

"You don't control my body." Will replied. Hannibal leaned in even closer, to the side of Will's face. His mouth almost touching the younger man's ear. A hand lightly rested on Will's arm, while the other was relaxed on Hannibal's side, noticably close to Will's crotch. Will could feel his blood pumping fast. They had never been this close before, this wasn't professional. But they hadn't made an appointment and Hannibal does not offer his therapy at 12:30 AM. Right now Will was not Hannibal's patient, but his friend. 

"I could if I wanted to." Hannibal said slowly, leaving short pauses between each word. Every letter tickling Will's skin, making his breath shudder. He could feel his heart beating faster. The light sensation of Hannibal's breath on his skin was comfortable. His brain felt foggy, although that might've been because his blood was rushing elsewhere.

"Prove it." He felt the words fall of his lips, not knowing where they came from. His mouth was dry and his palms were sweating. This could go horribly wrong.

"I don't have to." As Hannibal moved his head back, looking directly at Will again, his hand brushed against Will's crotch. Will's fingers closed tightly around the ladder behind him, trying not to react to the contact between their bodies. But the corners of Hannibal's mouth curled up into a smile, it was too late. Hannibal knew exactly what he was doing. "Because we both know," His fingertips lingered at the fabric of Will's pants. Will swallwed. "I can do.." He pressed his hand on Will's bulge. Will inhaled sharply as his eyes shut for a moment. "Whatever I want." Hannibal squeezed lightly.

"Hannibal-" Will mumbled. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Hannibal asked, his tone of voice polite again. It seemed too degrading to answer out loud, giving in so easily to only the slightest touch. But he wanted Hannibal to continue. All Will could do was nod no, avoiding eye contact with the man in front of him. He felt the palm pressing into his growing prick, moving up and down slowly. Will shivered and couldn't help but push his hips forward. Was he really that easy to control?

"We shouldn't be-" Will couldn't finish his sentence when he felt Hannibal's soft lips on his neck. He almost felt embarrassed about the small moans leaving his mouth, but Hannibal didn't mind. He loved controlling people, sometimes to the point of eating them. But not now. This was different. Right now he didn't want to hurt Will. He just wanted to know how far he would go. He was curious what would happen.

"Stop thinking." He whispered in between kisses. "Just feel." But Will wasn't thinking, he could barely form coherent thoughts. For the second time this night the only thing on his mind was Hannibal.

"More." He uttered under his breath. Soon he felt a light tug on his zipper. He looked down to see how Dr. Lecter pulled down the waistband of his underwear, revealing his hard member. Hannibal let go of Will's pants and walked over to his desk. He quickly collected a bottle of lube from one of the drawers. Just the thought of Hannibal keeping lube here, masturbating in his own office made Will's legs weak. That was what the lube was for, unless he was fucking more of his patients in here.

Hannibal carefully closed his lubricated fingers around the aching member. He licked his lips as he felt the hot weight in his hand. He started to move, twisting his wrist carefully to massage every vein on the swollen cock. Will couldn't suppress a deep groan as the pleasure washed over him. His head fell back. Soft moans filling the room. Hannibal slowly moved his fist up and down the shaft, enjoying every reaction Will's body gave him. The shaking gasps whenever Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's skin, the groans when he moved is hand faster and the soft whining when he rubbed his thumb over the head. All of it was control. Hannibal was in control.

Will felt a hot pressure building in his abdomen as Hannibal continued. Every once in a while Hannibal let out a light groan too, making Will's cock twitch. He was lost in complete bliss.

"See?" Hannibal mumbled. Will's exposed throat was too attractive to resist. Hannibal placed wet kisses from Will's collarbones up to his jaw, sucking hard enough to leave marks. He continued with his lips hovering over Will's; "This is what happens when I control your body." Will watched with heavy eyelids as Hannibal's mouth lingered over his. Just as their lips were about to touch Hannibal stopped.

A knock on the door.

And another.

"Dr. Lecter, are you here?" Jack Crawford asked loudly from the waiting room. Will's eyes snapped open. Hannibal immediately let go of Will, and straightened out his suit. Will tucked his cock back into his pants, avoiding getting any lube on the outside of his jeans. His brain seemed to turn on again, allowing thoughts and worries to fill his head. He couldn't even explain why he was here at this time of the night, it must be around 1 AM by now, let alone what had just happened. 

"Jack, hello, come in." Hannibal said as he opened the door. When Jack walked in Will was already seated in his chair opposite to Hannibal's, trying to look normal.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting your session?"

"No actually," Will answered before Hannibal could. "I was just leaving." He realized the sounds he had been making might have been audible from outside the room, but maybe Jack hadn't heard. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible, hoping that the hickeys weren't too apparent.

"I'll need to talk to Dr. Lecter about some documents he might have acces to, it's about the Ripper case." Will got up and grabbed his coat. He walked over to the two men. He stood close to Hannibal. 

"That won't be a problem." Hannibal said. He placed his hand on Will's bum and squeezed lightly, making Will's cock twitch one more time before he walked out the door feeling embarrassed, confused and painfully horny.


End file.
